


Sword Swallowing

by Elegant_Geek



Category: Side Show - Krieger/Russell
Genre: Circus, Side Show, Sideshow - Freeform, geek, sword swallowing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23507629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elegant_Geek/pseuds/Elegant_Geek
Summary: Sword swallowing is quite fascinating don't you think?Who is the Geek? A shy quiet man with a love for cooking and from time to time, poetry. These are some of his poems.





	Sword Swallowing

I get the appeal   
surrounding sword swallowing   
It seems so surreal  
And it gains such a following.   
Perhaps one day I shall try it and see  
If a sword down the throat is a stage act for me.   
But now at the moment, i think ill refrain  
From this perilous act that is more than insane   
To try unsupervised...

Tell me...  
Who would take such a risk  
Who would dare just to try  
A thing that has led so many to die?

Would I?


End file.
